Conventional direct digital synthesizers (DDS) comprise a digital triangle wave generator whose output signal is fed to a look-up table in the form of a PROM to shape or smooth the digital triangle wave, the output from the look-up table being fed to a digital-to-analogue converter (DAC) having a linear transfer function which then generates an analogue output sine wave. The problem with these known synthesizer is their complexity and expense.